1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cooling system for a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vehicles have cooling systems to cool components of the vehicle. It is known from practice that a cooling system for a vehicle with a drive assembly charged by exhaust gas, may comprise a high temperature cooling circuit and a low temperature cooling circuit. The high temperature cooling circuit cools the drive assembly and the exhaust gas turbocharger, whereas the low temperature cooling circuit cools a charge air cooler and therefore for the charge air.
The high temperature cooling circuit and the low temperature cooling circuit are separated from each other and can be vented separately via separate cooling water compensation tanks. The high temperature cooling circuit can be decoupled thermally from the low temperature cooling circuit to ensure a high degree of efficiency of the cooling circuits. However, the separate cooling water compensation tanks bring about a relatively complex construction of the cooling system.
DE 10 2007 061 495 A1 discloses a cooling system for a vehicle with a high temperature cooling circuit and a low temperature cooling circuit. According to this prior art, separate compensation tanks can be provided for both cooling circuits, or alternatively, a common compensation tank can be provided for both cooling circuits for venting the cooling circuits.
If there is a common compensation tank is provided for both cooling circuits of the system disclosed in DE 10 2007 061 495 A1, there is the risk of the coolant flowing out of the high temperature cooling circuit into the low temperature cooling circuit, thereby limiting the efficiency of the cooling system is limited.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel cooling system for a vehicle having a high degree of efficiency and a simpler construction.